


Taste Your Smile

by apokrypha



Series: Leon/Reader [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Remake Leon, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apokrypha/pseuds/apokrypha
Summary: How this started... you couldn't remember. You, and Leon were watching "The Big Lebowski", and the next thing you knew he had you pinned up against the wall, his hands touching you everywhere he could manage.





	Taste Your Smile

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to Fetish by Selena Gomez while writing this. Lol I haven't written smut it so long so I'm really rusty.

How this started... you couldn't remember. You, and Leon were watching "The Big Lebowski", and the next thing you knew he had you pinned up against the wall, his hands touching you everywhere he could manage.

"Leon..." You whispered, as his smooth lips met yours. His tongue was begging for entry so you allowed it. He tasted slightly of bubble gum, and liquor. You smiled inwardly at this, knowing his habit of carrying around gum instead of cigarettes. You wrapped your legs around his waist. Someone was getting excited... 

You felt him nip at your neck, his hands traveling up your thighs to your ass, sliding his hands under the pajama shorts your had one.

"God. I love your thighs." He said under his breath. He has his face in the crook of your neck. It was like he was drunk...on you. You felt his chest slowly raise and lower, pressed against yours. After a moment, and still wrapped around his waist, he moved you over to the couch. Your shirt was then quickly slipped off of your body leaving you topless. He quickly attacked the newly exposed skin with his lips. Returning to the spot on your neck, you were pretty sure there was going to be a mark after this. You tugged at his shirt, wanting his off as well. 

"Your skin too...so soft." He said quietly, as he dragged his lips down from your neck down between your breasts. Your breath hitched as he took a nipple into his mouth. His other hand traveled to your other breast, cupping it.

You bit your lip, and closed your eyes, letting him do what he pleased to you. Leon smirked, and slowly started traveling down your body. You opened your eyes as you felt him move, his blue eyes meeting yours. You knew exactly where he was going with this...and he was going to take his sweet time. 

"You are dripping." He leered. You knew. You felt it. He drug his finger down your apex. " I get you that excited, don't I?" 

"Shut up, and make better use of that mouth."

Leon snickered, placing a kiss on your hip, and then moved lower. He pressed a kiss to your inner right thigh, then your left. The blond looked almost intoxicated on your scent. He hadn't even done anything yet, and you felt your stomach jump. Every breath he exhaled, was hitting your center. You looked down to see him, just watching your reactions with a smirk on his face. 

"You ass." You said. He was teasing you. 

"What? Me?" He chucked. " I'm just building up the anticipation."

"Uh huh. Sur-ah! " Your voice jumped up a register, as he finally brought his mouth down on you. God, he was good with his mouth. You wasn't surprised given how snarky he could be. He mumbled something under his breath about your taste, causing your body to heat up even more than it already was. 

Leon drug his nails down your thighs, causing you to buck into his face. You knew there would be welps after that. He hooked his arms around your legs to keep you still. 

You let out a whimper as he continued to pleasure you, watching how your body reacted to his tongue. 

"Leon... I-" You moaned. You felt the coil of arousal in your abdomen. You were close. Seeing you were on the edge, he sped up his ministrations, causing you to come. You grabbed his hair, as he continued working you through your orgasm, causing him to moan. He was so sensitive on his scalp. 

Leon then stood, sliding off his pants and boxers in one movement. He was fully erect, waiting to be inside you. He climbed over you, bringing your lips to his. You grabbed him, and led him to your entrance. He was quickly inside you, giving you a moment to adjust to his size, before he started to move. The pressure you felt soon turned to pleasure as he started to move inside you. 

He hissed. "You're always so tight..."

You didn't reply as you moaned into his mouth. He found your spot. "There..."

He sped up his thrusting, repeatedly hitting the spot that made you moan the loudest. He brought your hands above your head, linking his with yours. 

"Shit." He said, as he pressed harder into you. 

"Leon. I'm...so close." You said between heavy breathes. 

"Me too, baby." 

You drug your fingernails down his back, as you clamped around him, having your second orgasm of the night. He kissed you deeply as he came. 

Leon pulled out as you came down from the high of climax, and rested his head on your shoulder. 

" You want to take a shower with me?" You asked. 

"Of course." He replied. "Just give me a moment. I just want to lie here with you for a minute." 

"You're just saying that cause you're worn out." You smiled. "You know how guys always fall asleep after sex?"

Leon let out a chucked. "Maybe I just like looking at you after sex...you're beautiful anyway, but like this...breathtaking."

He could be so sweet. You kissed him on the lips, and stood up.

"I'll get the shower ready."

Maybe there will be a round two?


End file.
